Scarlet O'Hara
Scarlet O'Hara is the fourth Love Angel to appear in the series. Her first appearance was episode 35 in the anime and volume 5, chapter 2 of the manga. She is originally voiced by Yuka Imai in the Japanese dub and T. Lynn Mikeska in the English dub. Appearance Scarlet has medium length vibrant red hair with fringes in each sides and purple eyes. Her height is 162 cm (5 feet 3 inches) and weighs 42 kg. Her primary appearance is a standard school uniform, wearing a blue green formal suit jacket with a white long sleeve button shirt with a black tie on the collar, matching blue green skirt, white socks and black shoes. In her initial appearance as her human form, she was seen wearing a long tan winter coat beneath her school uniform. As Angel Salvia she wears both Wedding and her Love Angel fighter form as her transformation has seen when she attempts to attack Yousuke due to his devil heritage and her strong hatred to devils due to a tragic incident. In her wedding form, she wears a light purple wedding gown with a matching veil and white heels. In her Fighter form, she wears a purple leotard with golden armor in each sides with a white matching breastplate, white skirt and white boots. She also has a gold band on her right thigh and unlike most Love Angels who wore tiara in this form, Salvia wears the Saint Something New tiara on her forehead. Salvia is a loner with a violent and unforgiving streak. She wishes to destroy devils rather than purify them like the other girls. A pure angel, she assumes the name of Scarlett O'Hara while in the human world. Salvia still carries emotional wounds from the time she lost her best friend (Freesia) to a devil's attack. It takes some time for the other Love Angels to wear down her difficult exterior, though she eventually joins forces with them. In the second DX episode, she enjoys a loving (if doomed) relationship with a businessman named Clark Oasis. She becomes hypnotized by his powers when he forcefully proposes to her. Scarlett's history varies in the original manga. She is a reincarnated angel like Yuri and Hinagiku, and is a returnee student (half-Japanese) from America who gained the memories of being an angel as a young girl, the first Love Angel to do so. She moves to Japan in order to be closer to the other Love Angels. She holds a grudge against devils because they killed Celeste (also known as Momoko's mother Sakura), the angel she, Lily, and Daisy were sent to protect. While she tries to befriend the other angels, she still feels the need to warn Momoko away from Yousuke. Eventually she comes to accept their love, moving forward with her own life. In the epilogue, she marries her childhood friend from America, Dean Butler. Powers Unlike most Love Angels who wields a rod or baton to unleash love waves against devils, Salvia wields a sword as she was seen killing most devils with a single slash. Her swords skills are not keen like Limone's swordsmanship and these skills are used to kill devils with her vengeance and her hate of devils. Throughout the series Salvia uses Passionate Cake Cut, which is a simple sword attack. Other attacks she uses are Bridal Fire, which shoots fire from her sword, and Almost Dust that summons multiple almonds to attack devils. In Wedding Peach DX, Salvia uses Saint Twin Sword, who wields two swords and attacks using the both of them. Trivia * Scarlet’s name is a reference to Scarlet O’Hara from the novel Gone With The Wind * Episode 40 is the only episode Salvia uses ”Bridal Fire” * The second special is the only part of the series where Salvia uses “Almond Dust” * Episode 41 is the only episode that Scarlet doesn’t appear since her debut * In episode 35 of the English Dub, she incorrectly says her attack as “Cake Cut Passion” instead of “Passionate Cake Cut” Category:Characters Category:Love Angels